


A Debt Paid

by trollmela



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Glorfindel has returned from Valinor and Gildor owes him something. He always pays his debts.





	A Debt Paid

“Gildor! Gildor Inglorion!” a voice cried in pleasant surprise.

Gildor turned. The voice sounded familiar, and a name came to his mind, but he dared not trust this thought. He searched the market of Lindon with his eyes and did not have to look long before he saw a resplendent form.

“Glorfindel?” he asked disbelievingly, thinking his eyes must be deceiving him. Was that truly his old friend, Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin standing in this market in Lindon?

Gildor closed the distance between them with great strides, pushing heedlessly past other elves, and approached the warrior who awaited him with a welcoming smile on his lips.

“Glorfindel!” he cried again, now certain it was he, and the other elf laughed cheerfully at his disbelief.

The blond elf opened his arms to welcome him as a dear friend, and Gildor returned the smile. Oh how Gildor had wept on hearing of his dear friend’s fate at the fall of the proud hidden city! To see him now was as if the sun had newly broken through the clouds and warmed him now with its light.

He could hardly contain his happiness; still, he remembered that he owed Glorfindel, and debts had to be paid. And thus, once he finally stood in front of him, Gildor Inglorion raised his fist and let it fly.

“Ow!”

Glorfindel’s head jerked to the side and he fell backwards onto the street from the force.

Elves around them, having born witness to the violence, cried out in surprise, but Glorfindel and Gildor paid them no heed.

Glorfindel, holding his sore jaw, laughed uproariously and Gildor joined him, though tears blurred his eyes. Offering a hand, he pulled Glorfindel up and right into his arms.

There, his debt was paid.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why Gildor or where this story came from. It's a very old drabble that has been on my hard drive for too long and that I finally managed to - at least somewhat - punch into shape. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
